


True love never happens once right?

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Baby Gay Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Gay Mess Kara Danvers, Immortality, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Non Canonical Immortal, Protective Kara Danvers, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: The reader is an immortal. doomed to forever walk the earth alone. the love of her life had died many years ago, thinking to never see her face again. or will she?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 25





	True love never happens once right?

You watched as Rome burned to the ground. Walked the original crusade to Jerusalem, men following the’re believe to a false god. Lived in cities that now only existed in legends.  
Books could be written about your life. In some, you could be described as the hero in others the villain. They say if you live lounge enough you can see the hero become the villain, maybe even turn back lounge after that.

If living for this lounge has thought you anything. It is that good and bad can’t be described in black and white, but as a grey area in society. Sometimes good things come from bad deeds and sometimes bad came to form good intentions.

This is what brought you here, in front of a gravestone that held the names of your deceased wife and daughter. You had lost them many years ago, but the pain of their loss was still clear as day and had even today the power to bring you to your knees.  
They had been one of the few people you had ley come close in the last couple of centuries. That’s the catch for being an immortal. Eventually, everybody leaves and you are left broken and alone.

“hey love. Another year had passed. Another year I had to live without you and our little spout.” Tears sprang into your eyes. She was the only person you had yourself be weak with. She was the only person you knew would never break you and yet so easily could.

“I miss you both still every day. I know you would kick my ass next week to Sunday if you could see me like this.” A weak smile gazed your lips as you were filled with happy memories.

“but then again you and Lilly always were so much stronger than I ever was.” You gripped the side of the gravestone, a tear falling on the dry soil.

“the company is still standing strong. Your vision is still its mantra up till today and will lead us into the future.” Another wave of memories washed over you.

“Some days though I wished I still dressed as a man. Maybe then I don’t have to fight tooth and nail for every decision I make. It seems like just because I’m a woman every risky move I make is either because of emotions or hormones.” You chuckled at your own rant. Still complaining over the same things even all these years later.

“Time hasn’t changed that much I guess. I’m still complaining about stupid men making my life hell.” You let out a heavy sighted.

“the only difference now is that you aren’t here to take me in your arms and tell me to go with my gut feeling. Lilly to jump in my arms when I come home from a long day of work.”  
you sat there for a little while longer, letting the happy memories eradicate the sad ones. After that you find yourself strolling through the streets of National City, not having a final destination. Just not ready to go back to an empty apartment or office.

* * *

Not being one to drown your problems in alcohol. Being immortal made you immune to the effects of it. Instead, you seek out your favourite coffee shop. Coffee had always been your favourite drink over the centuries. Also, a coffee shop gave you a sense of normality. Here you were just another face in the crowd, nobody special.  
Watching people bustle around, to busy to relax even for a moment. In the sea of faces, you almost miss ‘her’. Her short red-brownish hair, shaved at the sides is what catches your attention. Her face is what keeps it. She looks so much like ‘her’ it makes you breathe stoke in your throat. You never thought you would see it again other than in your memories.

For a moment you don’t know what to do. Your heads say you to run, that it is a trap. That there is no way it is your lost love. On the other hand, your heart is screaming at you to go after her. Your inner turmoil is interrupted by your phone starting to ring. Happy to have a distraction from your feelings.  
The name that pops up make you smirk. The only other person you had to build a friendship with.

“hey, troublemaker. How you doing?” you could practically hear the woman on the other side roll her eyes.

“I’m never living that down, am I?”

“Nope.” You answer popping the p.

“you haven’t answered my question. How is life being married? The wife everything you want her to be.” Your teasing her and she knows it. The two of you always had a special bond. You saw her a little sister and stood by her for some of the darkest moments in her life.

“life is good, wife still cumpletly what I want her to be.” You don’t miss her double framing of words.

“okay gross didn’t need to know about your sex life.” Your sour mood instantly was forgotten.

“for what I was calling. Kara and I are holding a game night with some of our friends and I thought that maybe since your in town you wanted to come? I know you really aren’t a fan of this kind of stuff but I like you to meet Kara and my friends.” She has been trying for years to socialize you more. Always telling you that life as a hermit is no life. Having been some time since you’ve seen Lena, you missed her.

“Alright, Luthor. I will on one condition.” Before you could tell her your demands she cut you off.

“yes, there is plenty of food.” She giggled, knowing you too well.

“Why didn’t you start with that. You know I never say no to free food.” You sass.

“you, my dear friend are a bitch.” Lean sasses back.

“Love you too dear.” When you hang up the phone you let out a deep breath. What did you let yourself get talked into? Figuring to you wouldn’t get out of this you roll with it you thought about a gift. Knowing Lena you had the perfect gift at home.

* * *

That evening you stood in front of the apartment Lena shared with her wife. Pondering if this was a good idea or not. You hadn’t met Kara yet, although Lena was your one-off your oldest living friends. You hadn’t risked going to the wedding, too much press taking pictures. The chance of crossing pads with people you knew was high. The circle you lived in as a CEO wasn’t that big and you hadn’t been gone out off the spotlight lounge enough to play the granddaughter card, so the risk of exposure was too big.

Lena was one of the only humans who knew what you were, so understood why you couldn’t come. As a form of apology, you had paid for the honeymoon and parts of the wedding. You had seen the photo’s though and could see how much love Lena held for the other woman.

So know to stand in front of the door, about to meet the most important person in your best friends life. Yes, you were nervous. You just didn’t want to fuck it up.

Before you could knock however the door opened. Revealing a beautiful tall blond. The photos didn’t do her justice.

“yes, can I help you?” she asked, not recognizing you.

“I think you can. Is Lean home?” you smiled at the blond.

“who’s asking?” you could see the blond was a little suspicious when you asked for Lena. Nobody was supposed to know where they lived.

“I’m (Y/N) an old friend of Lena.” You stick out your hand as greeting. Instead of shaking it, she pulls you into a bone-crushing hug. It practically knocked the air out of your lungs.

“Kara, honey who’s at the door? I thought the rest wasn’t coming for another half hour.” Lena waked into the income hall when she spotted you and pulled you into the second hug of the day.

“I’m so glad you could come. I have been wanting to introduce you to everybody for ages.” Lena confesses.

“I know, I know. But you know me.”

“I understand, still glad you could make it.” Lena leads you inside after introducing you to Kara. Kara follows the two of you as you are lead to the living room and the bottle of wine plucked out of your hands.  
Lena had gone to the kitchen to get you a glass. Leaving you and Kara alone. Surprisingly the two off you had a pleasant conversation. She thanked you multiple times for paying the honeymoon and how lovely it was. You told her it was the least you could do since you couldn’t make it. Lena returned with three glasses of wine.

“Thanks for the wine (Y/N), you always have the best bottles,” Lena tells you.  
since you are the first one their you engross in a little small talk and surprisingly you and Kara have a lot in common. You also can’t look past the heart eyes Kara was giving Lena.

That is probably why she wasn’t that cautious when she was talking about supergirl., but you fake innocence and act like you don’t hear it. Lena looked at you with a razed eyebrow but doesn’t say anything.

Before Kara can outright tell you she is supergirl there is another knock on the door and Kara is out of her seat just a little too quick for a human. When she is out of earshot Lena turns to you with that famous razed eyebrow.

“what?” you look at her with your own razed eyebrow.

“don’t you what me. You know exactly what.” Lena accuses.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” You smirk, the non-verbal conversation being the two of you are best at. Shortly later Kara walks in, talking to whoever was at the door.

“I tell you, Alex, she is like a second Lean. I think they teach the CEO 'look' at these fancy boarding schools.” Alex was laughing at whoever Kara was telling her about. When she walked into the living room her breath stocked. The woman sitting next to Lena was breathtaking. In the back of her mind, something was sparking like she had seen this woman before.

You were kind in the same state as Alex was. It was ‘her’, the woman from the coffee shop. Regaining yourself you give a kind smile as she came closer and Kara made her sit next to you.

“my name is (Y/) (L/N), nice to meet you.”

“Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister” she answered. Giving you her kind smile.

“short for Alexandra I presume.”

“yes, but everybody calls me Alex.” She explains.

“well, it’s a beautiful name in either form.” Alex couldn’t help the blush forming.

You couldn’t help think that maybe this was fate giving you a second chance with the woman you love. True love never happens once right?

**Author's Note:**

> Could become a multi-chapter. ideas for plots are always welcome.


End file.
